Battlefield: Ragnarok
Battlefield: Ragnarok is a first-person action game in the Battlefield series, published in 2019. In a first for the Battlefield series, the game takes place during the Viking era; hence, no firearms are used, with combat involving swords, axes, and bows instead. Setting Battlefield: Ragnarok is set in the Viking Era of Western Europe, from 793 to 1066 AD. The most famous and important battles of the time are featured, with combat ranging from the British Isles to France, the Mediterranean, eastern Europe, the Byzantine Empire, and even North America. Although the game still takes place in a first-person perspective, the time period means firearms are not available. Instead, players use swords, axes, bows, and other hand-to-hand weapons. Single-Player The single-player campaign plays out over a series of War Stories vignettes highlighting some of the most important battles and events of the Viking Era. Although each story focuses on a different protagonist, the narrative is tied together through the perspective of an unnamed Viking warrior chosen to ascend to Valhalla by a Valkyrie after falling in battle, being shown the history of his people. The First Raid * Player Character: Unnamed Viking, Viking Raiders * Location: Lindisfarne, off the northeast coast of England, June 8, 793 AD * Starting Weapons: Bearded Axe, Spear, Shield * Other Weapons: Long Sword, Danish Axe * Enemy Weapons: None * Objectives: ** Reach the monastery ** Ransack the monastery ** Capture the monks ** Return to the longships * Codex Entries: ** Raid on Lindisfarne (complete the mission on any difficulty) ** Hit-and-Run (complete the mission in five minutes or less) ** Wolves Among Sheep (kill fifteen villagers) The mission begins in the aftermath of the battle of Stamford Bridge, with the camera panning across a field of corpses, ravens feasting on the dead, before coming to rest on a lone Viking warrior's body on the wooden bridge, surrounded by his fallen enemies. The clouds part as a group of Valkyries descends onto the battlefield, with the group separating to select warriors worthy to ascend to Valhalla. One alights by the warrior on the bridge, his eyes suddenly opening. The Valkyrie reaches out a hand to him and he takes it, only to find himself in the next instant aboard a longship surrounded by other Vikings. He looks around for a moment, startled, before focusing on the ship's destination: a mist-shrouded island with a prominent stone monastery. The player takes control as the ship beaches itself, a second ship soon joining it, and the Vikings leap onto the beach, shouting battlecries as they charge up the coast. The protagonist follows them, soon coming to a small village. Townsfolk will try to flee from the Viking horde, only to be chased down and attacked; the player can choose to join them, or continue towards the main objective. Upon reaching the monastery, the Vikings slam through the doors, interrupting the monks in the middle of morning prayers. The player must gather as much treasure as possible; gold and silver ornaments, precious gems, and silk tapestries. The protagonist will next be directed to run down and capture some of the monks as slaves. The monks are bound with rope before being taken back to the ships by other Vikings. Once the player has collected their plunder, they are directed to return to the longships. Upon reaching the ships, a cutscene will play as the Vikings and their captives board the ships and shove off, sailing away as quickly as they had arrived. The surviving townsfolk and monks come out of their hiding places and shakily survey the damage. The ending text explains that the raid on Lindisfarne came without warning and took Europe completely by surprise. It was the first in a series of raids, battles, and conquests by the Vikings that would terrify Europe, the Near East, and even North America for the next three hundred years. The Great Heathen Army * Player Character: Halfdan Ragnarsson, Great Heathen Army * Location: York, Northumbria, England, 865 AD; Nottingham, Mercia, England, 867 AD * Starting Weapons: Long Sword, Spear, Shield * Other Weapons: Danish Axe, Bearded Axe, Bow and Arrows, Langsax * Enemy Weapons: Cavalry Spear * Enemy Vehicles: Horse * Objectives: Siege of Paris * Player Character: Count Odo Capet of Paris, West Francia * Location: Paris, West Francia, November 25, 885 AD - October, 886 AD * Starting Weapons: Long Sword, Shield, Flaming Bow and Arrows * Other Weapons: Spear, Bow and Arrows, Crossbow, Burning Pitch * Enemy Weapons: Danish Axe, Bearded Axe, Langsax, Cavalry Spear * Vehicles: Horse, Longship, Catapult, Battering Ram, Ballista * Objectives: Tsarigrad * Player Character: Nikolaos, Byzantine Navy * Location: Constantinople, Byzantine Empire, 860 AD * Starting Weapons: Spathion, Menaulion, Toxon, Fire Bombs * Other Weapons: Rabdia, Akonta, Fire Siphon * Enemy Weapons: Long Sword, Bearded Axe, Langsax, Spear, Bow and Arrows * Starting Vehicle: Fire Ship * Other Vehicles: War Galley, Longship, Ballista, Catapult * Objectives: Skraelings * Player Character: Freydis Eriksdottir, Viking Settlers * Location: Leifsbudir, Vinland, Canada, 1020 AD * Starting Weapons: Long Sword, Shield, Langsax * Other Weapons: Bearded Axe, Danish Axe, Spear, Bow and Arrows * Enemy Weapons: Tomahawk, Skraeling Bow and Arrows, Skraeling Knife * Enemy Vehicles: Skraeling Catapult * Objectives: The Last Vikings * Player Character: Unnamed narrator, Kingdom of Norway * Location: Stamford Bridge, Yorkshire, England, September 25, 1066 AD * Starting Weapons: Danish Axe, Shield, Spear * Other Weapons: Bearded Axe, Long Sword, Bow and Arrows, Cavalry Spear, Langsax * Vehicles: Horse * Objectives: }|groupstyle = background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center;|titlestyle = background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center;|name = Characters/BFR|list1 = Narrator (Ragnarok) • Protagonist (The First Raid) • Halfdan Ragnarsson • Ivar the Boneless • Ragnar Lodbrok • Sigfred • Freydis Eriksdottir • Leif Erikson • Harald Hardrada|list2 = Ælla of Northumbria • Edmund of East Anglia • Harold Godwinson • Tostig Godwinson|list3 = Odo Capet of Paris • Bishop Joscelin • Charles the Fat|list4 = Nikolaos • John • Stefan • Michael III • Photios I|group1 = Vikings|liststyle = background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto;|group2 = Anglo-Saxons|group3 = Franks|group4 = Byzantines}} Multiplayer Classes * Warrior - The jack-of-all-trades class, relying mostly on hand-to-hand weapons and moderate armor, carrying a spear for long-range combat if necessary. * Raider - A long-range specialist, carrying a bow. Lightly armored, but faster than most other classes. * Huskarl - The most heavily-armored class, carrying powerful weapons like the Danish axe and the long sword. The extra defense comes at a price, however, as the huskarl attacks slower and has little long-range options. * Cavalry - Spawns with a horse and cavalry spear; because of their mount, they are the fastest class, with moderate armor. However, they do not spawn with any long-range weapons. * Berserker - Elite Kit: Wields dual bearded axes and a Berserkergang power, where the Berserker goes wild and automatically attacks any nearby players, including allies. The Berserker has no armor, but has double the health of other classes. Because they lack armor and the Berserkergang power is such a double-edged sword, the Berserker must be used wisely. * Cataphract - Elite Kit: A heavily-armored cavalryman wielding a kontos lance; almost like a tank in how durable and mobile they are. Has double the armor of even the huskarl, making them extraordinarily difficult to take down. * Flame Soldier - Elite Kit: Only available on Byzantine Empire maps, the Flame Soldier comes equipped with a fire siphon and fire bombs. They can easily burn through enemy armor, but the fire poses a danger to allied troops as well. Unlike other Battlefield games, there is no medic class or any health pickups; instead, players must rely on shields and armor to avoid damage. Anticipating enemy attacks to dodge or block with your shield is key to success. All players come with an armor meter that can absorb damage temporarily. If the meter is depleted, the player is left vulnerable to attacks and their health meter is exposed; attacks from this point on will deplete health, which can not be replenished. However, players can replenish their armor meter from pickups. Game Modes * Conquest * Team Deathmatch * Raid - Similar to the Heist mode in Battlefield: Hardline, this mode sees attackers fighting their way towards a treasure trove and carrying it back to their spawnpoint, while the defenders try to protect the treasure. * Siege - One team must protect a single control point inside a well-defended fortress, while the other team tries to break their way in using siege weapons and take the control point. * Army Deathmatch - Two teams square off on a map without control points; both teams are assisted by a large number of NPC soldiers. The objective is to kill a fixed number of enemy soldiers before the enemy can kill your army. Less points are given for killing an NPC than for killing another player. Maps Ragnarok (Pre-Order Bonus) * Vigrid Plain, Asgard, date unknown * Faction 1: Einherjar * Faction 2: Dishonored Dead * Einherjar Vehicles: Horse, Catapult, Winged Horse * Dishonored Dead Vehicles: Horse, Catapult, Jotunn * Behemoth: Naglfar * Super Weapon: Mjolnir * Modes: Conquest, Team Deathmatch, Siege, Army Deathmatch A map based on the final battle between the Norse gods and their enemies at the end of the world. Command legendary monsters and godly weapons to triumph in the battle to end all battles! Weapons (under construction) Vehicles (under construction) DLC Emerald Isle Introduces the Gaelic faction and includes maps based on Viking battles in Ireland. Discovery Introduces the Skraeling faction and includes maps located in Iceland, Greenland, and Vinland. Birth of the Motherland Introduces the Rus faction and includes maps based on battles in Kievan Rus and eastern Europe. The Conqueror Introduces the Norman faction and includes maps based on the Norman conquests.Category:Battlefield Games